


No Worries

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"modern au, merthur, ygraine is alive, the boys are about to meet each other's mother for the first time and are adorably nervous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

“I can’t do this, she’s gonna hate me,” Merlin said, pacing around their room and playing with his tie nervously.

“You’re worried?” Arthur asked, looking at his boyfriend as if he had two heads. “Mum is going to love you. You’re a top student and you work and you love art just like she does.”

Merlin just nodded, but continued his pacing. Arthur straightened his cuffs and took a deep breath, drawing Merlin’s attention. Merlin walked over and held Arthur’s face softly in both hands.

“Don’t worry,” he said, keeping eye contact with Arthur. “My mum will adore you. I’d be surprised if, after meeting you, she doesn’t bug me about making sure you’ll be her son in law. And invite us over to dinner or something every week.”

Merlin kissed Arthur’s forehead and Arthur rested his hand on Merlin’s.

“Come on,” Merlin said, “We’ll be late.”

Arthur stood up, but turned Merlin around, his arms around his waist. “No matter how this goes tonight, we’ll have each other,” he promised.

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur deeply. Hand in hand, they nervously went out to face the mothers.


End file.
